My World
by CJtheCregg
Summary: Syl and Krit fluff. Basically, A morning in the life of..... SK


Title: My World  
  
Author: Jacey925  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Summary: Fluffy fun with Syl and Krit.  
  
Disclaimer: Character's not mine, unless they are mine. Plot's mine.  
  
A/N: For Lexie, who said to me on MSN one night, at 10.30pm - 'write a fluffy syl/krit fic' - so I did.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Syl.'  
  
'No.' came a sleepy voice, from under the covers.  
  
'Syl?' Krit said again, this time in a quieter, less demanding voice.  
  
'Sleep now.' Syl stated, pulling a pillow over her head.  
  
Krit pulled the covers off, and started dragging Syl out of bed, by her ankle. 'Come on Syl. Get uppppp.' He winged.  
  
Syl grabbed onto the bedposts, and kicked at Krit with her free foot. 'Winging does not become you, Krit dear.' She said sleepily.  
  
'But Syyyylllll' he winged, 'I wanna make pancakes. Get up!' he said.  
  
Syl looked over her shoulder at him in amusement, thinking, that perhaps, if she held out a little longer, he might even stamp his feet in anger. She sighed. Today didn't feel like a harsh day. 'Fine. I'll get up. But that does not mean I'm awake!' she grinned, and thought to herself, no, not harsh, just a cruel day. 'It means I've changed my sleeping area.'  
  
Krit turned and glared at her. 'Evil child.'  
  
'I serve to please.' Syl said, winking at him, as she grabbed her feather duvet cover off the bed and dragged it into the lounge. 'So pancakes?' she questioned.  
  
Krit sighed dramatically. 'Fiiiiiiiiine. You sit, I'll make.'  
  
'Yasy!' she yelled as she settled herself on the window seat, securely wrapped in her bed covers.  
  
Krit rose an eyebrow at her, as he pulled the pancake mix out of the fridge. 'Yasy?' he questioned.  
  
Syl nodded, 'It's Yeminish for 'YAY!' Duh!' she said, smirking at him.  
  
Krit frowned and shook his head. He turned and got out the frying pan. 'Yeminish. Of course!'  
  
Krit was standing at the stove top, watching the pancakes very carefully (his last attempt hadn't gone so well - a rather serious disaster involving fire trucks and big hoses, that ended in them being kicked out of the building), when a pair of arms came around his waist.  
  
Syl rested her cheek on his shoulder, 'Whatcha doing?' she questioned playfully.  
  
'Building an Egyptian Sphinx.' He stated.  
  
'Ohhhhh I had one of those in my dream last night!' Syl exclaimed, jumping up to sit on the counter beside the stove top.  
  
Krit moved to stand in front of her, so that he was standing between her legs. 'Yeah? What happened?' he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.  
  
Syl laughed, using that throaty laugh that Krit loved. 'Not that sort of dream horn dog!' she exclaimed, swiping at the back of his head with her hand.  
  
Krit sighed, 'Fiiiine. Tell me anyway.'  
  
Syl smiled, 'Well, I was in Egypt. And there was this HUGE Sphinx on the side of the road. You were there, and Maxie and Tinga. And we were all just standing there, right in the middle of the road. But we knew that we'd have to move, cause that whole standing-in-the-middle-of-the-road thing only work's for so long before some car comes and makes big with the smushing and the crashing and the honking.'  
  
Krit frowned, 'Eww.'  
  
'Yeah,' said Syl, sighed sadly, 'That's what I said when the purple fuzzy chicken walked in front of the Mac truck.'  
  
'Where'd the purple fuzzy chicken come from?' Krit asked, looking slightly confused.  
  
Syl sighed dramatically, 'From inside the Sphinx!' she said, as if it were general knowledge that purple fuzzy chickens, usually emerged from inside Sphinx's.  
  
Krit smiled slightly, and headed back over to the cooker, where his pancakes were burning. 'Of course.' He muttered to himself. 'If Yasy is Yeminish, then why shouldn't purple fuzzy chicken's live in Sphinx's?'  
  
Syl looked up, 'Not live!' she exclaimed, 'They were only hiding in it, from the Shekorith demon.'  
  
Krit shook his head again and went to get the orange juice out of the fridge.  
  
'Did you know,' Syl said, putting plates on the table, 'That you can only kill a Shekorith demon by cutting off it's toes?'  
  
Krit rolled his eyes, and put a plate of the less charred pancakes in the centre of the table.  
  
The only sounds that were heard in the minutes afterwards, were chewing and the occasional grunt, which signaled to the other one, that they wanted something passed to them.  
  
Finally, when Krit had had enough of Syl hogging the Syrup he turned to her and glared, 'Would'ya quit with the excessive syrup intake?!!? You're already on enough of a sugar high as it is.. its like living with a syrup vampire or something!'  
  
Syl bared her teeth at him, 'Grrr! Argg!'  
  
Krit just rolled his eyes again, and stared at her in amazement. 'You know, I live with you. I have done for 5 years, and yet I STILL wonder at what you do... sometimes, I really ask myself, where the hell did Manticore get you?'  
  
Syl grinned, jumped up, dumped her plate in the sink and collapsed in front of the TV.  
  
'Ohhhh!' she exclaimed, finding a show that appealed to her.  
  
Krit scowled, 'Don't think you're getting out of doing the dishes missy!' he warned her.  
  
But Syl was too entranced with Sesame Street, to hear a word he said.  
  
As Krit filled the sink with warm water, he heard the chorus to 'Rubber Ducky' start, and laughed. She still amazed him, after all this time.  
  
******************************  
  
'Syl?! You ready yet?' Krit called out, as he slipped on his black leather jacket.  
  
Syl bounced out of the bedroom, holding something that Krit looked at suspiciously. 'Is that..'  
  
Syl cut him off, 'Yasy! We're goin' hunting hunting!'  
  
Krit rolled his eyes, and said to himself, 'Damn it. I KNEW I shouldn't have let her have that extra bag of sugar this afternoon!'  
  
Syl grinned at him. 'Can I bring Bob with me?'  
  
'No.'  
  
Syl frowned and looked at him with puppy dog eyes, 'But.'  
  
'No.'  
  
She pouted, and then innocently said, 'Please? I'll be EXTRA careful!'  
  
'No! We are NOT taking the flame thrower with us! Last time you not only singed my eyebrows, but set fire to the local fire station!'  
  
Syl pouted again, and sighed deeply, 'Fiiiine.' She threw 'bob' back into the closet and pulled something off a hook on the wall. 'What about.'  
  
Krit, who was tying his shoelaces, with his back to her, didn't even look up before replying with, 'No.'  
  
'Awwwww, but you don't even...' She got cut off.  
  
'No!'  
  
'Please?' Syl winged, pouting at him.  
  
'No! You DON'T need the crossbow!'  
  
'You suck!' Syl stated putting the weapon back on its hook. She threw her self onto the couch. 'I don't wanna go anymore!'  
  
Krit rolled his eyes, 'But you were so excited about it before..'  
  
Syl snorted, 'Yeah. Before you took all the fun out of it!'  
  
Krit sighed, 'Fine, you can bring the flame thrower.'  
  
Syl jumped up and hugged him, and ran to get her favorite toy.  
  
Krit glared at her, 'But ONLY the flame thrower.'  
  
Syl pouted, as she took a sword, 2 knives and a gun out of her long back duster. 'Damn it.'  
  
Krit, just rolled his eyes, and opened the door. 


End file.
